Fragments de bonheur
by thefrenchfan
Summary: Des petits moments de leur vie après la bataille finale. Cette fanfic ne respecte pas le canon.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, voici ma première fic sur Harry Potter. Elle adopte une forme particulière, j'espère que cela vous plaira. :) Elle comporte plusieurs chapitres.

Je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages et ne gagne aucun sou.

**Chapitre 1 Le Lit**

Il le regarda dans les yeux, et l'autre vit toute la détresse.

Je peux ?

Question à peine murmurée du bout des lèvres.

Comment lui refuser ? Lui même connaissait trop ces cauchemars qui détruisent le sommeil.

Oui

Ils dormirent ainsi, ensemble, pour la première fois.

Sans utiliser les drogues qui donnent au sommeil la couleur de la mort.

Ils étaient si bien dans ce grand lit à baldaquin aux tentures de soie verte épaisse sur lesquelles se dessinaient des scènes de fêtes d'un autre temps, de jeunes damoiselles tendaient des couronnes de fleurs à de jeunes damoiseaux à jamais jeunes et heureux. Les arbres également brodés couleur argent semblaient onduler sous un éternel vent de printemps. Des cousins moelleux si accueillants que les premiers rayons de l'aube qui traversaient flamboyants les hautes fenêtres de la chambre de maître, peinaient à faire quitter.

Le repos enfin après toutes ces années de cauchemars.

Dormir l'un contre l'autre, quel mal y a t-il? Surtout lorsque l'on rentre d'une journée de labeur ?

Quel mal y a-t-il à savourer l'étreinte de ses bras vigoureux qui n'appartiennent plus au garçon mais au jeune homme ? Quel mal y a-t-il à se laisser bercer par sa respiration ? Quel mal y a-t-il à aimer la chaleur qui émane de son être et qui chasse au loin la souffrance ?

En ce jolie matin de printemps Sèverus se remémora le moment où tout à commencer, dans un lit également mais tout blanc celui-ci, un lit d'hôpital.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Les yeux de Ron Weasley**

Il ne pensait pas découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant dans les yeux de Ron Weasley. Durant toutes ces années il n'avait eu que le regard ahuri et terrifié d'un garçon médiocre perdu au milieu d'évènements qui le dépassaient largement. Ce garçon qui ne promettait rien fit montre d'une loyauté exemplaire et d'un grand courage, toutes qualités qui comptaient peu pour un Serpentard.

Ce fut pourtant dans les yeux de Ron Weasley qu'il comprit pour la première fois à quel point leur relation avait évolué.

Ron était venu au manoir mais Harry n'était pas encore rentré. Il l'avait fait assoir dans le salon et fait servir du thé. Son ancien étudiant avait gardé une certaine retenue à son égard et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il regardait autour de lui, détaillant cet intérieur qu'il connaissait si peu. Il avait été étonné sans doute à l'annonce de l'installation d'Harry dans ses lieux, en sa compagnie. Son regard s'attarda sur le bouquet d'Isiria, si belles et si délicates.

Les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes et Harry arriva à son tour, son long manteau brun d'Auror un peu froissé, maculé de poudre de cheminette. Il se dirigea vers lui et se baissa pour embrasser ses cheveux, la main sur son épaule, comme chaque soir lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui. Sèverus referma sa main sur la sienne, savourant le furtif contact qui était si important pour lui.

Ron resta interdit. Harry naturellement serra la main de son camarade et ne remarqua rien.

Il se plaça prés de lui sur le canapé, en face du rouquin. Une discussion s'engagea sur les dernières nouvelles du ministère et le futur mariage de Ginny. Sèverus fut surpris par l'air détaché d'Harry, il pensait que ce dernier nourrissait des sentiments amoureux vis à vis de la dernière Weasley. Il serait certainement invité à la noce.

Ron regarda avec incertitude son ex professeur.

Vous serez invité également.

Il ne répondit pas sur sa venue éventuelle. Se contentant d'un sourire et d'un vague remerciement. De toutes les manifestations de la vie sociale, les mariages étaient certainement celles où il se sentait le moins à l'aise.

Au bout d'un moment il laissa les deux amis et retourna dans son laboratoire.

Harry proposa à Ron de diner avec eux. Ce dernier accepta volontiers d'autant qu'Hermione finirait tard ce soir. Il aurait aimé qu'elle se ménage davantage durant son sixième mois de grossesse mais elle se portait à merveille et n'éprouvait aucune fatigue liée à son état.

Le repas fut servis vers huit heure, Ron était resté un grand mangeur.

Harry se plaça à sa droite comme d'ordinaire et proposa à Ron de s'asseoir à ses côtés pour un diner qui ne se voulait pas formel. Ron regardait tout autour de lui les riches décorations de Prince Manor, si loin du Terrier ni de la maison de Godric Hollow qu'ils avaient acheté avec Hermione.  
La conversation portait sur tout et sur rien.

Ron était stupéfait par la sérénité de Snape. Il parlait peu, sans ce ton sarcastique qui était autrefois sa marque de fabrique. Il souriant même aux traits d'humour d'Harry.

Il sentait ce lien entre eux, cette incroyable douceur dont peu de personnes pouvait imaginer l'existence chez deux ces deux êtres au destin à nul autre pareil, l'ancien mangemort espion qui était revenu de l'enfer, l'élu qui avait survécu au combat contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Ron savait plus que quiconque à quel point leurs vies avaient été fracassées par le destin, ils ne devaient même pas survivre à la bataille finale...Le bruit de Nagini le mordant, comment oublier ce bruit?

Plus que de l'amitié.

Harry couvait des yeux Snape, lui décochait des regards d'une infinie tendresse. Snape était totalement tourné vers lui, répondant à ses moindres sollicitations.

Excuse moi Ron j'ai oublié de t'apporter le livre sur les chimères dont je t'ai parlé. Je vais le chercher, il est dans ma chambre.

Harry, je l'ai redescendu dans le bureau puisque tu l'avais fini hier.

Merci Sèv, je vais vite le chercher.

Ron comprit qu'il partageait la même chambre. Il s'aperçu que Snape avait lu ses pensées et qu'il était trés troublé. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si perdu alors que c'est lui.

M. Weasley...Je, nous, enfin, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez

Professeur, je veux dire Snape...enfin, bref, vous n'avez rien à justifier. Je ne vais rien répéter...

je vous assure

Sèverus fut interrompu par le retour d'Harry qui ne se rendit pas compte que l'atmosphère avait changé.

Après un dernier verre, Ron prit congé. Il leur serra la main. Devant lui se tenait un couple à n'en pas douter. Il avait adressé un sourire timide à son ancien professeur. Ce dernier avait été étonné, et même touché par cette acceptation simple, sans préjugé, sans jugement. Le cœur des Griffondors qu'il avait si méprisé ces dernières années.

Bon je vais prendre une douce et au lit ! Je suis crevé !

Je vais finir une potion et je viens.

Il prit sa douche à son tour et le rejoint. Il surprit le regard voilé d'harry glisser sur lui. . Il s'allongea sur le lit près de lui.

Tu devrais te trouver une sorcière Harry pour t'accompagner au mariage.

Je n'en ai pas d'habitude. Je serais toujours à temps d'inviter une demoiselle d'honneur.

Tu vas rester vieux garçon !

J'ai le temps

Mais à ton âge...

Justement, je n'ai pas envie. Et d'ailleurs il faudrait agrandir le lit

J'imagine sa tête si elle me retrouve dans ton lit durant la nuit de noces!

Ils rirent de bon coeur.

Tu as toujours ta chambre si tu veux inviter une amie.

Je sais

Tu n'as pas à te gêner, c'est naturel.

Je ne suis pas géné, je n'en ai pas envie. Et toi?

Moi j'ai passé l'âge !

Tu plaisantes, tu es très jeune pour un sorcier!

Mais je me sens vieux

Tu veux te faire dorloter Sev !

Harry !

Moue sarcastique qu'Harry adore. Il écarte les mèches noires, douces comme de la soie. Sev parait plus jeune ses derniers temps, conséquence d'une vie plus sereine et calme. Il se calla contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Ceux de Sèverus se nouèrent autour de lui.

Mais je ne peux pas dormir si tu n'es pas là, comment faire ? J'aime trop ton odeur, tu sens si bon.

j'aurais tout entendu !

je t'assure !

Harry sentait les baisers sur ses cheveux, près de son oreille, c'était si bon.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer dormir ailleurs, sans lui, sans sa présence à ses côtés.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que le style vous plait...**

**Des retours seraient les bienvenus ;)**

**Chapitre 3 : Prince Manor**

Un maître des potions gagne beaucoup d'argent. Un maître des potions qui passe son temps libre à espionner ne dépense pas ses gains. Sèverus était par la force des choses riche. Il avait touché aussi de fortes indemnités pour ses services à la nation sorcier. Il avait hérité contre tout attente d'Albus...Ce dernier savait-il qu'il allait survivre ? Est-il un indécrottable optimiste? Avant d'accepter, il avait contacté Abelforth mais ce dernier n'avait pas voulu contrarier les choix de son frère à ce sujet.

Il contemplait le manoir des Prince passablement à l'abandon. Il avait pu le racheter. Sa mère lui en avait parlé, assez peu, c'était pour l'enfant qu'il était alors un endroit mythique et mystérieux, le château du Prince des contes de fées, son double, riche, respecté, sorcier, si loin de sa vie d'alors dans le quartier délabré de Spinner End. Il l'avait vu de loin quand il était étudiant, se dressant au loin, inaccessible comme tous ses autres rêves.

Il ne voulait plus vivre à Spinner End avec ses souvenirs et son horizon borné par la cheminée de l'usine désaffectée.

Les lieux étaient isolés mais la campagne environnante était splendide, toute en vallons entourés par des bois. Il tendit sa baguette et le manoir accueillit son nouveau maître avec quelque chose comme un soupir de joie. Les jardins à la française avaient du être beaux. Il s'en occuperait.

Le Manoir se détachait de tout son orgueil palladien et baroque. Son entrée était encadrée par de majestueuses colonnes que surmontait un premier étage. Le fronton triangulaire, orné d'un serpent qui se mord la queue surmonté d'une couronne, les armes de la famille Prince, donnait à l'ensemble une beauté classique et sévère. C'était là que sa mère était née et avait vécu, au milieu d'un couple très âgé. Comment avait-elle pu accepter de vivre toutes ces années dans la grisaille maussade de Spinner End ? Son père avait-il su d'où elle venait, quand ils s'étaient mariés? Jeune fille au visage ingrat et triste, elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans...Tobias Snape trente-quatre. Un visage très semblable au sien, et le cœur assorti à l'enveloppe. Une vie sans couleur, sans amour, avec beaucoup de souffrance et de violence. Sa mère n'avait quasiment jamais sourit sauf lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre et lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Slughorn qui l'informait que son fils aurait une bourse pour ses études des potions tant il était prometteur. Être un maitre des potions était une haute position dans le monde des sorciers. Elle en était très fière mais cela ne suffit pas à la sauver du cancer qu'elle avait en elle et dont elle n'avait parlé à personne. Son mari l'avait suivi peu de temps après.

Il entra dans un hall majestueux et trônaient les portraits des anciens maîtres des lieux. Ils le regardaient avec curiosité mais hésitaient encore à lui parler. Il y avait des dizaines de pièces à explorer.

Deux elfes âgés apparurent, un mâle et une femelle.

Maître Sèverus Snape est venu dans le Manoir Prince ! Bienvenue à notre maître, Elfy et Epsy sont heureux de servir le nouveau Maître.

Veuillez préparer ma chambre et me servir du thé.

Les elfes obéirent instantanément. Sèverus n'aimait pas maltraiter les elfes de maison mais il savait combien les vieux elfes,particulièrement, étaient soucieux de respecter les convenances.

Qui êtes vous ?

Sèverus Tobias Snape

Le fils d'Eillen ! Cette petite écervelée ! Cette presque craquemol !

C'était Augusta Prince, sa grand-mère qui s'était exprimée à la fois surprise et inquiète. Elle avait préféré renier sa fille unique.

Le sang-mêlé !

Qui êtes vous ?

Angus Prince ! Ton arrière grand-père!

J'ai racheté le Manoir et je vais m'y installer.

Avec quel argent sang-mêlé? Ce n'est pas ton moldu de père...cet ivrogne, ce bon à rien...

Je ne vous permet pas de m'insulter, ni d'insulter la mémoire de mes parents. Je suis un maitre des potions et j'ai assez d'argent pour acheter mon domaine !

Les portraits retombèrent dans leur mutisme. Tous des sang purs, tous serpentards...Ca et là des traits du visage montraient la parenté de Sèverus avec ses ancêtres maternels. Ils n'étaient pas joviaux, cela l'arrangeait, il ne l'était pas non plus. Ils le respecteraient, c'était suffisant. Il n'avait pas envie pour le moment de chercher à les connaître, eux, sa famille, qui ne l'avait pas reconnu.

Il les regarda tous à travers la galerie, leurs yeux étaient fixés sur lui.

Ma mère est morte d'un cancer. Je suis le dernier Prince.

Seul le silence lui répondit, sans que cela l'étonne. Les serpentards n'étaient pas des sentimentaux. Les tableaux restèrent figés, tournés vers eux même, analysant la situation.

Il admira encore et encore la beauté classique des lieux, la symétrie, la richesse discrète du décor loin du clinquant néogothique des Malfoys.

Les elfes avaient maintenu l'essentiel mais les lieux avaient été abandonnés longtemps. Les protections avaient correctement fonctionné car il n'y avait eu à l'évidence aucune intrusion.

Sa chambre, la chambre du maître au premier étage donnait sur les jardins, vaste, ornée d'une immense cheminée. Le lit à baldaquin était couvert de draperies vertes. Les elfes avaient déjà placé ses quelques effets personnels. Ses mains caressaient les meubles, les tables, les objets en argent.

Epsy demanda au maître les fleurs qu'il préférait. Il avait instinctivement répondu les lys blancs puis s'était ravisé. Des roses rouges plutôt, la variété qu'il avait vu dans le jardin en entrant.

Des Isiria pour le maître !

Il disparu dans un petit « pouf ».

Il appela Elfy et lui demanda si une pièce pouvait convenir à l'établissement de son laboratoire. Le sous-sol s'y prêtait ainsi qu'une pièce donnant sur les jardins avec laquelle il pouvait communiquer en installant un escalier.

Il transforma la pièce attenante en bibliothèque de travail. Le manoir avait par ailleurs une merveilleuse bibliothèque. Il avait l'air d'un enfant dans une confiserie géante. Tout était resté comme dans le conte de la Belle au bois dormant. Sans héritiers, lorsque ses grands parents étaient morts dans la solitude la plus totale, les portes du manoir s'étaient refermées sur le domaine. Les évènements n'avaient pas permis au ministère de se pencher sur la question d'autant que personne ne connaissait vraiment le manoir. Il aurait fallu faire les recherches sur tous les descendants, c'était long et couteux.

Il prit son repas dans la salle à manger. C'était étrange, dans cette vaste salle, décorée avec le meilleur goût, sur cette longue table il était seul. Il mangeât tranquillement, observant de temps en temps la bouquet de roses qui insufflait un subtil parfum.

Sa première visite fut celle d'Harry Potter.

Ils avaient finalement assez peu parlé depuis qu'il avait repris conscience. Il l'avait invité un dimanche et le jeune homme avait accepté sans se faire prier.

Il était un peu inquiet.

Il savait que le jeune homme lui avait souvent rendu visite à l'hôpital, qu'il s'était occupé de tout. Il avait même sauvé l'essentiel de ses livres à Poudlard.

Les flammes devinrent vertes et il se leva pour accueillir son invité.

Dans l'encadrement de la cheminée, il se tenait devant lui, dans son costume d'Auror, manteau brun qui protégeait des sorts, l'insigne des gardiens. Il n'était qu'élève pour l'instant mais déjà il en avait la stature.

Il avait beaucoup changé le petit garçon trop mince qui s'excusait à chaque instant d'exister.

Il ne ressemblait plus vraiment à son père, trop d'épreuves sans doute.

Il l'invita à entrer et leur fit servir du thé.

Alors qu'il avait peur de n'avoir rien à dire, il ne vit pas le temps passer, il découvrait tant de choses dans cette personne qu'il avait si peu chercher à comprendre. Tant de richesses...Et découvrit aussi sa réserve, sa subtilité qui rendent les silences plaisants, confortables.

Merci monsieur pour votre accueil.

Ce fut un plaisir pour moi également. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir rapidement.

Je le souhaite.

Où demeurez vous ?

Harry eut l'air gêné.

Je n'ai pas de maison fixe. Le 12 square Grimaud est trop chargé de souvenirs vous comprenez...J'ai toujours un bureau à Poudlard. Je partageais également un appartement avec Ron mais il va se marier avec Hermione dans quelques mois. Il faudra que je me fixe.

Nous pourrions aller à Diagon Alley ? Si vous le permettez j'aimerais éviter Pré-au-lard pour le moment.

Je comprends monsieur.

S'il vous plait, appelez moi Sèverus. Je vous dois beaucoup, j'en ai conscience vous devez en avoir la certitude.

Vous ne me devez rien. Vous le méritez amplement.

C'est important pour moi Harry.

Ce doux sourire sur ce visage, cette réserve, cette modestie. Quelque chose de grand et de beau. Lily ton fils est un être magnifique.

Votre mère serait si fière de vous Harry.

Ce dernier est touché par ces paroles, leur douceur. Il découvre un homme bien plus profond loin des faux semblants.

Merci Sèverus.

Parfois quelques mots suffisent pour se comprendre, pour avoir envie de s'aimer.

Ils se rencontraient de plus en plus souvent, surtout au manoir. Harry y restait beaucoup de ses jours de repos. Au plus ils se découvraient au plus ils avaient envie de rester ensemble. Une amitié profonde était née, doublée d'une grande compréhension et d'une admiration mutuelle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos retours, cela m'encourage à continuer !**

**Chapitre 4 : le lit d'hôpital**

Il était étendu sur le lit hôpital, le cou déchiré, portant un bandage d'où suintait un liquide verdâtre.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ému par la force de cet homme qui luttait pour vivre envers et contre tout. Ses traits portaient les traces des souffrances qu'il avait traversé, à jamais abîmés, à jamais marqués.

Il n'avait jamais soupçonné sa vraie nature, tourmentée, passionnée, pourtant il connaissait sa maîtrise des potions, art subtil, précis, un art qui demandait une force d'abnégation,…Il était considéré comme un génie par ses pairs, un créateur, un esthète.

Comment aurait-il pu deviner un amour si grand? Il avait si bien simuler et dissimuler sa nature...Toute cette passion enfermée dans ce cœur, toutes ses aspirations brisées, est-ce pour cela qu'il portait toujours des vêtements lourds et rigides? Armure et prison à la fois.

Et sa vie, vacillante résistait encore et encore, refusant de s'éteindre malgré les ténèbres.

Il avait vu dans ses souvenirs le regard brulant de son ancien professeur, quelque chose de fort, de dévorant et jamais plus rien ne serait pareil. Quelque chose avait résonné au plus profond de lui-même, une même aspiration à l'amour, ce dont l'un et l'autre avait été privé. Ils le voulaient grand et magnifique, pur et absolu.

Ses doigts tachés par les potions reposaient paisiblement sur le drap. Des doigts longs, fins, délicats, des doigts d'artiste.

A quoi rêvait-il soudain ? Il ria de lui-même, de ses divagations pour mieux se cacher les émotions que cet homme faisait naître au plus profond de lui. Cet homme qui avait aimé sa mère...

Son regard à ce moment là...quelqu'un, un jour, quelque part, aurait-il ce regard là pour lui? Comment vivre avec cette image qui ne s'effacerait jamais, cette chose si belle, il ne pouvait concevoir qu'elle puisse s'éteindre dans les yeux noirs...

Quelque chose de si beau, de si pur, qui balayait tout...

Il avait entraperçu le vrai Sèverus Snape et il en était bouleversé. Il avait vu l'amour pour la première fois et il en était tombé amoureux mais si il ne le savait pas encore.

Dans quelques heures il irait témoigner en sa faveur pour que la vérité soit rétablie. Il avait obtenu qu'il soit soigné en toute discrétion dans cette aile. Même Minerva n'était pas au courant qu'il avait survécu. Il n'avait pu empêcher qu'il soit officiellement "enterré". S'il survivait, et Harry en était intimement convaincu à cet instant, il déciderait librement de son avenir. Sèverus ne renoncerait pas. Il luttait pied à pied avec le destin et il était en train de gagner.

Il regarda une dernière fois le profil d'aigle se dessinant dans la pénombre de cette chambre isolée.

* * *

Espérant être là quand enfin il ouvrirait les yeux, alors Harry rêvait d'y voir cette flamme encore, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Il revint souvent au chevet de ce lit d'hôpital. Les infirmières étaient bien étonnées que le célèbre Harry Potter rende visite à cet homme inconscient. Il était satisfait de les avoir obligées à tenir leurs langues.

Des semaines passèrent avant que Sèverus ne reprenne conscience.

Hormis Minerva quand son emploi du temps le permettait, c'est à dire presque jamais, il n'avait pas d'autres visites. Il était un héros, mais un héros antipathique.

Potter qui a gagné?

Comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est moi.

Un sourire ironique.

J'ai laissé un griffondor et je retrouve un serpentard...comment ?

Harry lui fit le récit de la bataille.

Il vit le soulagement enfin dans les yeux noirs.

J'ai plaidé en votre faveur devant le tribunal. Votre innocence ainsi que vos actes de bravoure sont désormais connus. Vous êtes libre et vos biens vous seront restitués

- merci Monsieur Potter

De la gratitude dans ses yeux couleur de nuit...

* * *

Des mois furent nécessaires pour que Sèverus se remette complètement.

Contre toute attente, il semblait apprécier la présence d'Harry et se dernier en était profondément heureux. Lorsqu'il se plongeait dans ces yeux où la vie renaissait.

Monsieur Potter savez vous que pour la première fois je serais vraiment libre ?

Tant d'émotion dans ces quelques mots, Harry est bouleversé même s'il n'en montre rien. Ce sentiment qui fait écho à ce qu'il ressent lui même. Ce besoin de liberté loin du carcan du destin.

Vous retournerez à Poudlard?

Probablement pas. Je ne veux plus vivre dans cette routine. L'enseignement n'est pas une chose que j'aime. Je ne pense pas être beaucoup regretté d'ailleurs.

Sourire entendu. Harry ne préféra pas contre argumenter et se contenta de lui rendre son sourire.

Monsieur Potter, pour votre mère et moi, je suis désolée...

Vous n'avez pas à l'être.

Mais...

Je ne peux vous reprochez d'avoir aimé...je n'ai pas ébruité ces éléments, je ne pense pas que vous l'auriez souhaité.

Merci.

Sèverus fut touché par la discrétion du jeune homme, sa pudeur. Un être rare sans un aucun doute.

Monsieur Potter, je vous remercie de vos visites et je regrette pour le passé. Je regrette mon comportement qui n'était ni digne ni juste. Ces actions sont parmi celles dont j'ai le plus honte...

Je ne vous en veux pas, je ne savais pas moi-même ce que vous enduriez pour notre bien à tous...

Mais j'étais l'adulte et vous un enfant...c'était mesquin, stupide...j'aurais du vous protéger...

Cela appartient désormais au passé. Vous en vouliez à ce point à mon père...

Oui et plus encore à moi même pour mes erreurs, mais cela n'a pas suffit à m'amender.

Vous avez souffert plus que tout autre. Pour ma part, tout est pardonné et je suis heureux de passer ces moments avec vous.

Moi aussi Monsieur Potter, moi aussi...

Sèverus a quitté définitivement son lit d'hôpital le 1er octobre, une journée d'Autonme magnifique. Quand il a pris connaissance de sa situation financière, il a racheté le manoir de la famille Prince dont il est le dernier descendant.

Je me rappelle ce nom qu'il avait inscrit sur son livre de potions...

Mon cœur s'est empli de bonheur quand le hibou m'a amené la lettre ornée d'une serpent qui se mort la queue surmonté d'une couronne. Mon nom tracé par une écriture que je reconnaitrais entre mille. Cette invitation à le rejoindre. Même si je refuse encore de voir la réalité de mes sentiments, je ne peux cacher le besoin que j'ai de sa présence Je veux le connaître, je veux être auprès de lui. L'idée de ne pas le revoir m'est intolérable...

C'est dimanche prochain. Les jours se succèdent et enfin quand le moment arrive j'entre dans la cheminée et ma voix tremble un peu quand j'affirme « Prince Manor ».


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous, ma livraison quotidienne...Les Isiria existent vraiment mais elles ne portent pas ce nom. J'en possède un et il est magnifique.

Merci pour vos commentaires qui me touchent beaucoup et m'encouragent.

→ merci à Keila, Héléna et Morgane :)

**Chapitre 5 :le parfum des Isiria**

Il était en train d'arroser son jardin quand il entendit Harry.

-Qu'il fait chaud !

- tu es rentré tôt

- c'était calme au boulot, avec cette chaleur tout le monde reste tranquille, j'en peux plus !

Harry ne vit pas le sourire en coin de Sèverus.

Il ne faut pas tenter le serpent.

Sèverus regarda alternativement le tuyau dans sa main et Harry qui essuie son front ruisselant. Un sourire illumina son visage, il n'était plus professeur, il n'était plus espion...

Harry sursauta en sentant l'eau fraiche pleuvoir sur lui. Son cri se fit bientôt plaisir.

Il regarda Sèverus de manière ironique et franchement rigolarde.

Ils rirent de bon cœur et cela ne leur était pas arriver depuis longtemps.

- merci Sèv!

J'aime passer les journées d'été dans le jardin.

Je m'occupe personnellement du massif d'Isiria qui sont mes fleurs favorites. Ce sont des roses dont le bouton est couleur argent et elles éclosent sur un cœur pourpre en dégageant un parfum envoutant et capiteux. Leurs pétales veloutées sont bicolores, argent à l'extérieur, pourpre à l'intérieur.

Je nettoie un massif quand j'entends le pas familier d'Harry. Il se penche sur une rose et la respire avec bonheur. Je viens à sa rencontre comme chaque soir lorsqu'il rentre. Je me penche dans son cou pour déposer un baiser car je sais qu'il aime cela. Un frisson parcourt son corps.

Il continue à caresser la fleur puis se retourne pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me regarder dans les yeux pour une demande muette d'acceptation. C'est toujours ainsi entre nous, sans paroles, sans contraintes. C'est trop tôt pour les mots mais pas pour les sentiments.

Je pose ce que je tiens dans mes mains sur le sol. Je l'enlace et que je réponds à son baiser.

Ici et maintenant au milieu de notre jardin, notre premier baiser ne pouvait être plus parfait.

Et pour moi il aura toujours l'odeur des Isiria en fleurs lors d'un crépuscule d'une nuit d'été.

* * *

Je le regarde s'affairer au milieu des Isiria qu'il aime tant. En simple pantalon, une chemise blanche, les manches retroussées, il n'a plus rien du rigide enseignant que j'ai connu autrefois. Il caresse une fleur et mon corps tremble du manque car je sais comme il est doux d'être caresser par ses doigts délicats. J'aime être dans ses bras, au centre de ses attentions, quand il me regarde avec tant de tendresse que tout s'apaise en moi. Ce bonheur que lui seul sait faire naitre.

Je m'approche et je savoure à mon tour la texture veloutée des pétales pourpres et argentées. Il me rejoint et m'entoure de ses bras, il dépose un baiser dans le creux de mon coup et je frissonne tant la sensation est intense. Je me laisse aller à cette caresse unique mais j'ai besoin de plus, toujours plus de lui. Je me retourne et goute à ses lèvres. Mes yeux ne se ferment pas, je veux le regarder bien en face car je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai pas honte de mon geste. Je l'aime plus que tout.

Il se libère des outils de jardinage et mon cœur bat plus fort lorsque ses bras m'enlacent à nouveau et qu'il répond avec passion à mon baiser.

Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment au milieu des Isiria quand les yeux magnifique de Sèverus m'ont offert le plus beau des cadeaux.

Ce soir j'ai vingt ans et je suis heureux au delà des mots.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à Luciusmaximis, Ysialyse et Keila pour vos reviews.**

**Encore un petit chapitre !**

**Chapitre 6 – la cheminée**

La cheminée du salon est en marbre noir veiné de rouge, richement sculptée, elle trône majestueusement dans la pièce. C'est notre porte d'entrée vers le monde sorcier.

Le salon est décoré avec sobriété mais il est très confortable, les murs sont tapissés de tentures pourpres sur lesquelles sont accrochés des tableaux et des miroirs. Les meubles sont d'origine française, du XVIIIe siècle, marquetés, élégants, raffinés, témoins du luxe dans lequel vivaient mes ancêtres.

Je n'aime pas les endroits encombrés ni désordonnés.

Sur la table basse à côté de mon fauteuil préféré trône un magnifique vase en porcelaine de Chine dans lequel un bouquet d'Isiria a trouvé sa place. J'aime sentir leur parfum. Mon fauteuil est placé de telle manière que je peux contempler par les hautes fenêtres le soleil se coucher sur le jardin et plus loin les terres qui entourent le manoir. Dans ce cadre paisible je passe la fin de mes après midi et souvent je t'y attends, guettant la couleur verte et le grésillement caractéristique.

C'est par cette cheminée que tu es venu pour la première fois au Manoir.

Avec toujours cette incertitude dans tes magnifiques yeux verts, comme si tu avais peur de ne pas être à ta place, de ne pas être désiré. Et malgré tout ton sourire, l'image de ton cœur de Griffondor qui brille toujours.

Depuis ce jour, j'ai toujours le sentiment que lorsque tu arrives par cette cheminée, tu es arrivé à bon port, enfin chez toi, comme après une absence trop longue.

Je te regarde et te sourit sans cacher mes vrais sentiments juste pour le bonheur de te voir heureux.

* * *

Harry devait travailler sur une preuve d'un des dossiers qu'il suivait pour le bureau des Aurors, une trace de potion suspecte en l'occurrence. Assis devant la cheminée, il relisait pour la énième fois le rapport. Quelque chose lui échappait...

- Sèverus, tu voudrais bien m'aider sur un point ?

- Oui

Il se leva et s'installa sur le canapé à côté d'Harry, ce dernier se tint tout contre le maître des potions.

Sèverus se plongeât immédiatement dans la lecture du rapport.

Harry attendait sans faire de bruit pour ne pas le déranger. Ses paupières étaient lourdes dans la douce chaleur du salon.

Il s'endormit et sa tête trouva tout naturellement l'épaule de son voisin. Ce dernier bien que surpris ne fit rien pour le réveiller.

Quand il se réveilla, avec l'impression ne n'avoir jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie, il était tout contre Sèverus qui le regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse dans le regard et pas un brin de moquerie.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ne le sois pas, je sais bien que tu es épuisé.

- tu as l'épaule très confortable

- je sais

Sourire moqueur, et Harry ne bouge toujours pas même s'il résiste à l'envie de se frotter davantage. Le corps de Sèverus dégage un chaleur réconfortante, une odeur agréable. Il est juste bien.

Contre toute attente, Sèverus dégage son bras et l'entoure, le calant plus confortablement encore contre lui. Harry l'entoure de ses bras au niveau de la taille. Ils éprouvent le besoin de se serrer l'un contre l'autre, que rien ne puisse les séparer. Aucun n'avait connu la tendresse réconfortante d'une famille aimante ou d'une compagne. Leur destiné avait été celle des héros solitaires, héros sans doute, solitaire très certainement.

Ils ne voulaient pas initier le geste qui les séparerait.

Une horloge tinta au loin.

Ils bougèrent ensemble et le regrettèrent immédiatement.

Quand deux jours plus tard, l'occasion se présenta, Harry vint se placer contre Sèverus. Ce dernier fit la moitié du chemin à son tour et l'entoura de son bras le calant contre lui, continuant de lire son livre. Acceptation.

Sa main caressait doucement son épaule. Douceur.

Sa main se perdait dans ses cheveux. Tendresse.

Trois jours après il n'y avait plus besoin d'occasion. Lorsqu'ils en éprouvaient le besoin, ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre.

Refusant d'analyser encore ce que cela signifiait. Ils avaient le temps et pour l'heure juste l'envie de savourer chaque instant.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

J'aime partager avec vous tous ces moments que j'imagine. J'avais besoin de moments de douceur :pour Keila, ne soit pas gênée, pour moi aussi au boulot c'est difficile et écrire permet de m'évader.

Merci aussi à Luciusmaximus, Akya, Sumomo et Héléna :)

**Chapitre 7 : la chambre d'Harry**

La chambre d'Harry est bleue comme la mienne est verte. Elle est au même étage.

Je le lui ai proposé et elle est devenue "la chambre d'Harry". Je lui ai donné ce jour là un morceau de Prince Manor, une place dans ma maison.

Elle reste la « chambre d'Harry » pourtant il n'y a dormi que quelques mois avant de me rejoindre.

Nous y faisons toujours référence sous ce nom.

Il faut que nous parlions de ses affaires car il faudrait qu'il les déplace en partie dans la mienne. Il est ridicule qu'il transporte ses vêtements et ses objets chaque jour comme dans un chambre d'Hôtel.

J'attends le soir alors que nous travaillons ensemble dans le salon pour aborder la question.

Harry, j'ai fait de la place dans notre chambre pour que tu puisses y mettre tes affaires. Tu peux laisser le reste dans ta chambre.

- Merci. Tu veux récupérer cette pièce ?  
- non, nous avons assez de chambres d'amis. Tu peux en faire ton bureau si tu veux, c'est ta chambre. Mais je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid chaque fois que tu oublies ton peignoir.

Sèverus sait toujours par quelques mots nous faire passer une étape. Comment est-il possible que maintenant chaque mot qu'il prononce soit une source de réconfort ? Après toutes ces années de confrontation et de haine ? Qui aurait pu imaginer? A l 'époque je n'aurais jamais pu concevoir mon si terrible professeur des potions poser un regard tendre sur moi et m'offrir ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

Merci Sèverus.

Les mots ne suffiraient pas à exprimer ce que je ressens à cet instant. Alors je l'exprime à notre manière à nous. Je me lève et l'entoure de mes bras et chuchotant à l'oreille des remerciement, pour m'avoir offert un foyer. Il me donne tant... Cette place dans sa nouvelle vie, dans cette intimité dont il est si jaloux. Je me sens incroyablement privilégié.

Mais ais-je le droit de tout prendre ?

mais toi Sèverus, n'auras tu pas besoin d'intimité ?

Peu de mots et tant de choses en suspend : nous sommes désormais si proches, mais cette situation ne peut durer toujours. Cela est très dur à admettre mais je le dois, je lui dois cela. Sèverus retrouve une vie de plus en plus normale, et c'est aussi à terme trouver une compagne ou un compagnon dans tous les sens du terme. Il voudra fonder une famille, quelle sera ma place alors ?

Comme toujours à présent, Sèverus semble me comprendre derrières les mots les plus banals.

Pour l'instant Harry, je suis bien. Je n'ai pas envie de changer, laissons les choses suivre leurs cours

- mais...

- Harry, je suis heureux que tu sois à mes côtés. Je veux que tu te sentes chez toi. J'ai fait quelques démarches pour qu'officiellement tu sois chez toi à Prince Manor.

- mais si ta famille un jour...

- ma famille c'est toi à présent et si jamais elle inclut à l'avenir d'autres membres, elle devra t'accepter.

Je suis ému par ces mots. Nous sommes une famille, Sèverus a fait les démarches...mon errance est finie

J'aime beaucoup Prince Manor, c'est magnifique et chaleureux. Je m'y sens chez moi.

Il m'oblige à m'assoir sur ses genoux c'est vraiment étrange comme sensation.Je me demande ce que les gens penseraient à nous voir ainsi.

Sèverus, je veux participer à l'entretien du domaine, je veux contribuer à le faire vivre...

- Demain nous regarderons les comptes ensemble.

J'enfonce mon nez dans son cou, j'aime tellement son odeur. Il me serre dans ses bras et je ne fais rien pour me dégager car c'est là, précisément dans cet endroit du monde, que je suis le plus heureux.

Harry, je veux que tu saches à quel point je suis heureux de ce que l'on partage, de ta présence à mes côtés à Prince Manor. Je suis heureux de t'accueillir. J'ai besoin de toi à côté de moi, c'est égoïste mais c'est vrai Harry. Je ne veux pas en revanche que cela devienne une prison. Harry je veux que tu me promettes que lorsque le moment viendra, où tu vous partir ailleurs, tu me le diras.

- Sèv...

Promets le moi Harry

Je prends sa main dans la mienne, j'enlace nos doigts

- Je te le promets Sèverus

A ce moment là, il ne peut y avoir de doute entre nous. Ce que je viens de promettre c'est justement que je ne te quitterai jamais. Car je t'aime Sèverus, je le découvre chaque jour un peu plus et ce merveilleux sentiment nous le construisons à notre rythme, à notre manière. Je me blottis un peu plus et j'imagine que nous demeurerons à jamais unis.

Le lendemain, je contemple dans l'armoire mes vêtements rangés à côté des siens. Trop différents pour qu'on les confonde. J'ai envie de porter une de ses chemises. De sentir ses affaires sur ma peau comme un morceau de sa présence à mes côtés toute la journée. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.

Je caresse le vêtement sur mon corps et je suis satisfait.

La journée a été chargée et j'ai oublié que je le portais lquand je me suis déshabillé. Sèverus est en train de lire dans le lit car il est tard. Nous échangeons quelques mots sur notre journée quand soudain il s'arrête et fixe ma chemise.

Son regard au lieu de refléter de la colère, brille de quelque chose qui me fait intensément rougir.

Une désir érotique intense, brûlant me touche impudique.

- Je...

ce n'est rien, tu peux utiliser tous mes vêtements...

C'est une nouvelle barrière entre nous qui s'efface. Dans cette quête de l'autre, vers cette fusion absolue au quelle nous aspirons au plus profond de nous-même Nous sommes si proches, si semblables dans notre besoin de certitude après avoir navigué toutes ces années dans les ténèbres.

Quand je le rejoins, il me prend dans ses bras et je sens ses longs doigts qui explorent ma peau. Je me colle à lui et m'offre sans retenue. Notre relation évolue encore, une autre dimension que le réconfort, une dimension liée au plaisir et au désir. Qu'il soit un homme m'est égal, la seule chose qui compte est qu'il est le seul être dont j'aime les caresses.

Bien plus tard, j'apprendrai à me servir de cela pour aiguiser son désir quand je me présenterai devant lui portant jusqu'aux sous-vêtements ses affaires à lui. Quand je lui montrerai comment chaque parcelle de tissu me caresse car je lui appartiens à chaque instant même séparé, même loin de lui. Et mon propre désir sera décuplé quand plongé dans ses yeux noirs je serai submergé par sa possessivité et sa passion qui ne faibliront jamais malgré les années.

Tout en lui me bouleverse, sa sensibilité, son incertitude, son courage,sa force, sa beauté...

Il est rentré tard ce soir. J'ai diné et je suis allé me coucher de bon heure avec un livre.

Il m'avait dit de ne pas l'attendre.

Il rentre enfin visiblement exténué par sa journée. Nous parlons tranquillement quand je perds soudain le fils de la conversation. Il porte une de mes chemises. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre porte mes affaires et c'est surprenant d'érotisme.

Je

- ce n'est rien, tu peux utiliser tous mes vêtements...

Et c'est vrai, il peut les porter, et je les porterai à mon tour. J'imagine le tissu contre sa peau...Le désir sensuel est puissant.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le caresser quand il me rejoint sous les couvertures. Loin de s'effaroucher il s'offre à moi sans retenue. Il est timide, mais je le guiderai vers moi pour qu'il prenne ce qu'il veut à son tour car je lui appartiens.

**A cause de nos vies nous n'avons pas eu l'opportunité de créer des liens affectifs. Le danger constant et la souffrance avaient pour beaucoup étouffé nos désirs charnels. Cette nouvelle vie au calme, où nous nous reconstruisons ensemble, est propice aux nouvelles expériences, à cette soif de sensations. Mon corps a l'air de se réveiller après un long sommeil. Il aspire à gouter à tout ce qu'Harry lui offre. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite, je veux prendre le temps de savourer chaque instant, je veux le rendre heureux et fou de désir.**

**Mon désir le plus secret à cet instant est de voir dans ses magnifiques yeux verts la petite mort de l'amour lorsqu'il se pâmera dans mes bras.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à Sumomo, Keila, Zeugma et Héléna pour leurs reviews ! :)**

**Chapitre : le mariage de Ron et Hermione**

Ils sont heureux et cela se voit. Ron est sur son petit nuage, il est le roi de la fête et comment de pas l'être quand on a à son bras une aussi jolie mariée ? Hermione est magnifique dans sa robe. C'est Fleur qui le lui a confectionnée et il faut admettre elle s'y connait.

La fête bat son plein et l'ambiance est toujours aussi joyeuse chez les Weasley. J'ai toujours adoré le joyeux tourbillon qu'était le terrier. Mais en vieillissant, je m'aperçois que j'aime les endroits plus calmes, plus ordonnés, au bout d'un moment j'ai besoin de m'isoler, de trouver du silence.

Fred a l'air un peu perdu sans George, il est toujours en train de le chercher, s'attendant à entendre une réplique, un bon calembour, un jeu de mot foireux...

J'ai échappé à la tante Muriel et j'ai parlé avec Elphias d'Albus.

Abelforth n'a pas voulu venir. Il n'aime pas les réunions de famille.

Et il y a Ginny qui est là avec à son son bras Neville. Il a bien changé, on peut même le qualifier de belle gueule, là encore qui l'aurait cru ? Toujours aussi timide et gauche toutefois, je crois que les filles disent de lui qu'il est « craquant » hormis Fleur qui n'a d'yeux que pour Bill, le plus cool des frères Weasley.

Charly est là également, on a pas mal parlé de dragons et il m'a fait quelques allusions sur le fait que lui préférait les conquêtes plus viriles et je ne crois pas qu'il évoquait le roi des serpents...Il pense que je suis comme lui, que je préfère les garçons. Je ne sais pas au fond, pour l'instant je sais que je n'ai envie d'être qu'avec une seule personne, Sèverus. Je n'ai pas été attiré par d'autres hommes avant et j'ai honte de mon inexpérience dans le domaine mais c'est ainsi. Difficile de penser à la bagatelle quand on passe ses journées à fuir avec pour compagnie un couple amoureux.

Il me manque, j'aimerais qu'il soit là. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il fait au manoir.

Mme Weasley a trouvé quelques moments pour me dire qu'elle était étonné de mon choix d'habiter chez Snape. Que si il y avait un problème, je pourrais toujours venir chez eux. Comment lui dire ? Ces derniers temps, je me sens à Prince Manor comme chez moi.

Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais faire du Square Grimauld et de tous les souvenirs qu'il renferme. Je pense le vendre. Peut-être Narcissa Malfoy voudra de cette relique de l'illustre famille Black. Androméda ne voudra jamais de cela, elle refuse même d'y mettre les pieds. Quand je lui ai demandé si elle voulait des objets de famille, elle m'a répondu que je pouvais bien brûler le portrait de sa mère si l'envie m'en prenait. Sa ressemblance avec Bellatrix me dérange toujours et je ne suis jamais complètement à l'aise avec elle. Teddy a l'air heureux et épanouie, Androméda est une bonne mère. Le plus dur sera sans doute de convaincre Kréatur de quitter cette demeure auquelle il a consacré son existence. Je veux qu'il vienne à Prince Manor pour aider à l'entretien.

Il m'ont demandé aussi ce que j'allais faire de ma maison à Godric Hollow, la maison de mes parents qui se dresse encore avec ses balafres de la première guerre contre Voldemort.

Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage d'y retourner, d'y faire mes paquets et puis de la vendre à son tour. Je n'ai pas d'attachement à ces lieux, ce ne sont pas des foyers pour moi. Je me sens balloter encore et toujours. Je veux définitivement tourner la page, me débarrasser de tous ces souvenirs qui sont autant de liens qui m'emprisonnent.

Réécrire ma vie sur une page blanche.

Je ne demanderais pas à Sèverus de m'accompagner, ce serait trop pénible pour lui mais il me manquera là aussi. Que fait-il, pense-t-il à moi comme que je pense à lui ? Je ris de moi-même et de cette obsession que je développe envers lui. Encore une fois, qui l'aurait cru? Personne, à commencer par nous même, nous ne devions même pas survivre...Je bois une coupe de champagne en regardant les étoiles, les bulles pétillent dans ma bouche accompagnées de saveur sucrée et acide du vin, j'aimerais tellement qu'il soit là à mes côtés, assis à regarder le ciel, alors qu'une brise emporte au loin les notes de musique vers les champs où ondulent les roseaux.

Une demoiselle d'honneur me demande de danser, c'est un devoir de le faire en tant que témoin du marié. C'est Fred qui est le témoin d'Hermione. Elle le regrette bien vite car je suis un exécrable danseur. Je ne ressens rien dans ses bras.

Elle le comprend et me quitte poliment.

Je repense à son geste à lui. Alors que les mois passent, j'ai besoin de sa présence auprès de moi. Je suis si heureux qu'il m'est demandé de rester au Manoir, il a même fait installer "ma chambre".

Les journées que j'y ai passé sont-elles aussi précieuses pour lui qu'elles le sont pour moi ?  
Il me regarde avec tant de douceur et de sollicitude...

La musique s'éteint doucement alors que la nuit aborde son déclin. Il est temps de rentrer. J'embrasse tout le monde et je prends dans mes bras Ron et Hermione tour à tour, je suis si heureux pour eux. Ils s'aiment et ils méritent tout le bonheur possible, ce sont des gens biens, des amis fidèles. A travers eux, je vois que le bonheur est possible, que chacun d'entre nous peut rencontrer son âme sœur avec un peu de chance, malgré les épreuves, malgré les différences, malgré nos défaillances...

Je rentre au manoir avec dans le cœur beaucoup d'amour et cette pointe d'espérance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici un nouveau fragment de leur histoire...**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à m'en passer ! :)**

**Le titre est tiré d'un poème de Baudelaire.**

**Chapitre 9tristesse de la lune**

La souffrance restera toujours là, comme une part de nous même. Elle est tapie dans chacune de nos insécurités qui nous empêche de parler de peur de nous blesser, de peur de nous perdre. Nous avançons tout doucement par peur de rompre le lien qui nous uni.

Je te regarde dormir encore un instant. Tu as l'air si paisible dans ton sommeil et j'aime à penser que désormais je veillerai toujours sur toi. Mes yeux s'attardent sur la cicatrice dans ton cou que j'aimerais faire disparaître à force de baisers. Je te réveille ainsi et malgré ton sourire tendre, la souffrance est tapie dans tes yeux incrédules à cette part de bonheur toujours un peu irréelle.

La souffrance est là quand j'ai peur que tu regrettes que ce ne soit que moi et non pas elle. Elle était exceptionnelle et moi je ne suis qu'un héros de hasard. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas à ta hauteur. J'ai si peur qu'un jour tu te lasses de moi...Que tu m'en veuilles de m'accrocher à toi...D'être une fois de plus celui dont on ne veut pas.

La souffrance est dans les écrits de Rita Skeeter qui s'acharne à salir notre histoire, dans les ragots colportés sur notre compte, dans les regards ironiques...Qu'avons nous encore à prouver? Ils nous doivent notre innocence, ma famille, mon enfance et vingt ans de ta vie, n'est-ce pas assez ?

Elle a même écrit que tu m'avais touché lorsque j'étais presque une enfant...Je ne t'ai jamais dit la fureur qui s'est emparée de moi, mes collègues ont dû me maitriser. J'ai eu droit aux plates excuses du directeur et elle a été sanctionnée, pas assez à mon goût. Elle n'aura pas autant de chance la prochaine fois. Elle a osé insinuer que tu m'avais privilégié lors de mes études, cruelle ironie n'est ce pas ? Que sait-elle cette pourriture du sort du crusiato quand des jours après on tremble encore malgré les potions? Que sait-elle de la mort, de la perte de ses proches, des nuits sans dormir emplies des souvenirs de l'autre, j'avais onze ans quand j'ai vu mourir Quirrel...Et toi mon loyal Sèverus que sait-elle de ta souffrance, quand seul tu affrontais le mal en personne sans ami, sans soutien, sans espoir. Comment oublié le son de la morsure de Nagini quand j'ai failli te perdre pour toujours...

La souffrance est là quand j'ai peur de ne pas te donner assez, de ne pas savoir...Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'était un foyer alors j'ai peur d'échouer, de tout rater. J'ai peur d'être faible...

Je t'aime, c'est la seule chose que je sais, mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas toujours assez.

* * *

La souffrance est là quand je te vois si incertain face à la vie. Sais-tu à quel point je hais Albus de t'avoir fait subir tout cela? J'imagine le petit garçon enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier, seul aux mains de ces gens. Je suis hanté par l'adolescent confronté à la folie des adultes...

Je suis ton premier amour, ton premier amant...La souffrance est là quand j'ai peur qu'un jour tu te lasses, qu'ai-je à t'offrir après tout? Mon passé, mes erreurs, mon visage, mes cicatrices ?

La souffrance est là quand j'ai peur que tu n'apparaisses plus dans la cheminée de Prince Manor et que je sois à nouveau seul, plus seul encore après avoir connu le bonheur à tes côtés.

La souffrance est là quand j'ai peur de dire les paroles qui pourraient te blesser, j'ai tant perdu à cause d'un seul mot...Je me suis si souvent trompé, j'ai peur de commettre des erreurs encore, de te faire mal sans le vouloir, de te perdre...

Je regrette tant le mal que je t'ai fait. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je te protègerais. J'ai été si stupide, si aveugle, plus que les autres j'aurais du comprendre, j'aurais du voir dans quel état tu revenais à Poudlard...Tu dis souvent que je suis fort alors que je suis faible, je ne suis que le jouet de ma bétise, aurais-je commis tant d'erreurs si cela n'avait pas été le cas? Tu mérites tellement mieux.

Nous sommes différents des autres, enfermés en nous même par toutes ces années de combats. Il me faut du temps pour guérir, pour réapprendre à vivre. Pourras tu m'attendre ?

J'ai peur de ne pas savoir, on ne m'a jamais appris. Ma mère s'est laissée mourir de chagrin, je lui en ai tellement voulu de ne pas m'aimer, pas assez en tout cas pour ne pas m'abandonner, mon père ne m'aimait pas...j'étais seul.

Le bonheur est un subtil mélange dont je n'ai pas la recette. Je tâtonne, j'expérimente, je m'émerveille à chaque pas, à chaque petite victoire qui illumine ma journée mais j'ai peur qu'à tout moment par ma faute tout soit perdu. Que m'importe aujourd'hui la puissance et la gloire, comme cela me paraît dérisoire à côté d'un seul de tes sourires. Grâce à toi ma vie n'est pas qu'une vallée de désespoir. J'ai si peur de ne pas y arriver, d'échouer encore.

Je te serre tout contre moi alors que mes yeux sont fixés sur le feu qui brûle dans la cheminée, je ne peux imaginer cette ébauche indistincte qu'est notre avenir mais j'espère au plus profond de moi pouvoir te rendre heureux. Mes doigts s'enroulent dans tes cheveux indisciplinés. Ils sont épais, rebelles et doux comme de la soie. J'aime frotter mon nez contre la peau de ton cou, m'enivrer de ton parfum. Je te serre un peu plus fort car j'ai peur de me réveiller d'un songe merveilleux et de m'apercevoir que tout cela n'est qu'illusion. J'ai peur quand tu es loin même si je veille à ne pas te le montrer. Je ne veux pas t'enfermer comme un oiseau en cage. Tu es si lumineux, si flamboyant, tu dois déployer tes ailes et t'envoler.

Si on jour tu pars pour toujours, je condamnerais cette cheminée car je n'aurais plus rien à attendre.

Je t'aime mon amour pour toujours.


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour vos reviews fidèles :)**

**un nouveau petit chapitre !**

**Chapitre 10 : le bal des Auror**

Comme chaque année, les Aurors donnent un bal qui est très couru par les jeunes sorciers célibataires...C'est aussi l'occasion de présenter les nouvelles recrues. Est-ce la fait que le légendaire Harry Potter soit parmi les nouveaux membres qui a attiré un nombre considérable de sorciers et de sorcières ? Pour loger cette foule joyeuse, le ministère a du étendre la salle de réception. La sécurité a même été renforcée car s'il n'y a plus lieu de craindre Voldemort, un grand nombre d'êtres magiques passablement éméchés peut donner lieu à des débordements...Cela ferait désordre au bal des Aurors !

J'ai demandé à Sèverus de m'accompagner car cette fête est importante pour moi, c'est ma nouvelle vie après tout, celle que j'ai choisie, et je ne peux la concevoir sans lui.

Il a accepté sans hésitation et je l'ai remercié avec un baiser. Il sait que je ne ferais rien qui puisse l'embarrasser. C'est l'occasion d'officialiser notre relation au sein de communauté. Il n'a pas l'air nerveux et j'en suis heureux. Nous avons commandé pour l'occasion deux costumes avec frac. J'ai l'impression de me rendre à une réception du XIXème mais c'est ainsi chez les sorciers. Sinon il y avait l'option robe de sorcier classique mais là ce n'était pas possible, je ne peux danser avec une robe!

Il m'aide à nouer mon nœud papillon et moi je ne peux m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras et de le dévorer. Il se laisse faire de bonne grâce. Je vois bien ses yeux pétiller malgré son attitude très calme, très posée. Sèverus est comme un volcan endormi sous les glaces, la froideur de l'extérieur cache des torrents de lave.

Nous arrivons dans la grande salle du ministère illuminée par des bougies flottantes comme à Poudlard. Dans tous les coins des montagnes de nourriture et des fontaines d'où s'écoulent toute sorte de boissons attendent les convives.

Les gens nous regardent en essayant de rester discrets. Il y a des rumeurs je le sais, si je parle peu de ma vie privée, je ne m'en cache pas non plus. Mon courrier est d'ailleurs adressé à Prince Manor. Nous saluons et échangeons quelques mots avec les personnes de nos connaissances, j'en profite pour lui présenter quelque uns de mes collègues de travail. Il en connait beaucoup car sa matière était obligatoire pour ceux qui voulaient devenir Aurors.

La foule nous sépare, et je foudroie du regard Sketter qui a essayé d'engager une conversation avec moi. Je sais qu'elle n'aura pas plus de chance avec mon homme. Mon homme qui a l'air d'être très à l'aise. Je suis toujours trop inquiet...J'essaie de me résonner...Il est évident qu'il peut soutenir une réunion de sorciers après avoir supporté je ne sais combien de réunions de Mangemorts ! Il a maitrisé des hordes d'adolescents d'un seul regard...Il est fort, je dois lui faire confiance, je dois aussi accepter que l'on y prenne du plaisir.

Je me demande si ils peuvent savoir ce qui se passe entre nous. Ais-je sans m'apercevoir un sourire idiot comme tous ceux qui sont éperdument amoureux ? Ais-je parfois le regard hagard de Ron? Ais-je ce sourire béat de l'homme auquel son compagnon a montré à quel point il l'aimait? Je sais que je rougis quand je me remémore sa passion incandescente dans ses moments là...Et je me demande encore Qui l'aurait cru, si bien cacher sous ses couches de vêtements, ces tonnes de tendresse et d'amour...Mais justement je n'ai pas envie qu'ils le sachent, je veux le garder pour moi seul, être l'unique objet de ses pensées, de ses obsessions comme il l'est à mes yeux. Lui seul détient les clés de mon bonheur. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent sur son apparence, ses lèvres trop minces, je suis le seul qui se régale de leur douceur, son nez immense, j'aime le couvrir de baisers, le sentir dans le creux de mon cou, ses yeux ténébreux, je m'y plonge et m'y ressource, je m'y réchauffe, son corps, ses trésors m'appartiennent et je les défendrais comme un dragon...J'ai tout à coup envie de le kidnapper et de l'emporter loin d'ici...et c'est ridicule.

La soirée est agréable d'autant que je peux la partager avec lui. La piste de danse est pleine, j'ai envie de danser avec lui mais il n'acceptera probablement pas. Je perds un peu patience quand une de « mes fans » insiste lourdement pour que je l'accompagne dans un slow.

Désolée mademoiselle mais je ne danse qu'avec mon compagnon.

Voilà qui est dit.

Désolé Harry de t'avoir abandonné. Mademoiselle si vous le permettez je vais danser avec mon fiancé.

Je reste interdit et je dois être un peu rouge. Sèverus affiche un sourire narquois et séducteur qui me laisse sans défense. Je me lève et me laisse guider pas lui. C'est si bon, j'aime qu'il prenne l'initiative, qu'il s'occupe de moi. Je laisse ma tête aller contre son épaule, je me moque des yeux braqués sur nous. Sèverus danse bien même s'il ne pratique pas souvent. Je suis assez lamentable et fait un effort considérable pour ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds. Ce qui est difficile car je suis distrait par son souffle dans mon cou.

Harry, mon chéri, j'aimerai danser encore un peu mais malheureusement mon pied...que tu écrases avec constance proteste...

désolé Sèv.

Sourire cajoleur.

Il m'entraine dans un coin tranquille, je crois naïvement que c'est pour boire un verre. Il m'embrasse avec force et possessivité et j'adore cela plus que tout de la part de mon serpentard.

Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, elles vont te dévorer tout cru, sans oublier quelques jeunes sorciers...

tu exagères, je n'ai rien vu

tu es un innocent mon chéri

c'est toi qui dis cela Sèv !

Harry...

Je l'interromps en l'embrassant à mon tour. Je ne veux pas parler des autres, ce soir est magique et je ne pense qu'à lui, le monde ne compte pas.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci pour vos reviews !

Mon nouveau chapitre quotidien

**Chapitre 11 : Les potions**

Les potions demandent une grande concentration et une grande rigueur. Elles laissent aussi une grande place à la créativité, plus encore que les sorts malgré ce que croit la plupart des sorciers.

J'ai toujours aimé préparer les potions, c'est comme peindre un tableau. Les ingrédients sont infinis, la manière de les préparer également.

Dans le calme de mon nouveau laboratoire je suis tel un chef d'orchestre et chaque chaudron me répond de sa mélodie particulière.

Je suis très fier de mon nouveau laboratoire, il est orienté de telle manière que j'ai de la lumière toute la journée. Je n'ai plus besoin de me terrer dans les profondeurs d'un donjon pour protéger les élèves.

Ils ne me manquent pas. J'étais usé par toutes ces années d'enseignement. Je n'ai ni la compétence ni la patience d'un bon enseignant. Je suis plutôt un chercheur. Je n'ai pas la nostalgie des heures perdues à corriger des parchemins sans intérêt. Je peux avancer sur plusieurs fronts en développant des remèdes qui ont peu d'effets secondaires.

Je suis reconnu aussi pour l'amélioration que j'apporte à des potions existantes comme la potion tuloup. J'aimerais aller plus loin et trouver une potion qui les guérisse totalement. Ainsi ceux qui le souhaiteraient, les victimes de Greyback notamment, pourraient recouvrer une vie normale.

Je viens d'avoir une grosse commande de la part des vampires. Ils m'ont même transmis des échantillons de leur sang qui est un des produits les plus rares et les chers du monde magique.

Ils veulent comprendre le fonctionnement du vampirisme, leur origine, surtout sont-ils la conséquence d'une expérience ratée? Les sommes qu'ils me versent sont énormes, à la mesure de leur espérance mais aussi de ma notoriété dans la matière.

J'ai pu signer quelques articles et je suis invité à plusieurs colloques. J'avais oublié à quel point cette reconnaissance de mes pairs est gratifiante. Une chose encore que j'avais perdu depuis que je m'étais rallié à Voldemort et aliéner de fait ma crédibilité. Des sorciers imminents me respectent et m'admirent. A travers le monde, ma réputation prend une toute autre coloration, en tant que serpentard cela ne peut que me réjouir.

Qu'il est bon d'être enfin libre ! D'avoir enfin le temps ! C'est une renaissance dans tous les sens du terme. Je regarde mon bras où la marque des ténèbres demeure, un peu plus claire, mais toujours visible. C'est un autre de mes projets, trouver l'antidote à cette scarification détestable...

J'aime cette vie calme bien qu'occupé et finalement moins solitaire que celle que je menais à Poudlard.

Maintenant il y Harry aussi à mes côtés, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux et j'ai peur.

Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal des Aurors. J'ai immédiatement accepté car c'est important pour lui.

Il est magnifique dans son costume. J'arrange son nœud papillon avant d'être dévoré par ses baisers. Il est si beau.

J'avoue que c'est avec fierté que je me promène à travers la salle de bal à son bras. Et oui, la vieille chauve-souris du donjon de Serpentard a une vie sociale et qui plus est une vie sexuelle épanouie avec le parti le plus désirable du monde sorcier. Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Au fond de moi je suis surtout heureux que mon Harry n'a d'yeux que pour moi parmi la foule. Les autres n'existent pas pour lui. Son cœur pur et entier ne sait que se donner sans réserve, sans malice. Je ne ressens aucune jalousie, j'ai pleinement confiance en lui.

Je me sens à l'aise pour la première fois de ma vie et regarde avec satisfaction le regard surpris de mes interlocuteurs. Ils n'ont que le souvenir du professeur teigneux alors qu'en réalité j'apprécie une bonne soirée quand je n'ai pas à surveiller une horde d'adolescents en rut ou un assemblée d'assassins fanatiques...

Oui, je peux avoir une conversation descente et je me pique d'avoir un peu d'humour « pince sans rire ». Je souris à un propos d'un de mes anciens élèves en savourant une coupe de champagne, je crois qu'il va défaillir sous mon regard langoureux.

Je remarque du coin de l'œil mon tendre amour se débattre, il vient de mettre KO Skeetter d'un regard, me ferait-il concurrence ? Cette idiote vient vers moi. Malheureusement pour elle j'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir. Elle tombe dans le piège.

Puis-je vous poser quelques questions.

Oui

vous êtes en couple avec le fameux Harry Potter ?

À l'évidence

N'est-ce pas comment dire, choquant ? Votre différence d'âge, vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps?

Il n'y a rien de choquant dans notre histoire.

Oui, oui, vous concèderez que l'on puisse s'interroger sur votre histoire.

Non

Quand même vos différences.

Vous savez _Rita_

Elle ne sourit plus tellement elle est décontenancée par mon attitude. Je gage qu'elle a vraiment peur à cette instant qu'un ancien mangemort l'appelle par son prénom en emphase.

Vous savez _Rita_, la seule chose choquante est le tas d'ordures que vous écrivez au fil des pages du torchon que vous appelez journal. Plus encore, ce sera dans l'état où l'on vous retrouvera qui choquera si jamais un mot est écrit dans ce sens sur Harry et sur moi. Chère _Rita_, je ne suis pas un homme dont on se moque...

Mais, vous me menacez, je ne fais que mon travail.

Vous êtes une femme intelligence _Rita_. Je ne suis pas Harry...

Elle tremble.

_Rita_, de vous à moi, ne commettez pas d'imprudence.

Je lui souris comme autrefois devant une cible. Que croit-elle, je ne suis pas devenu le bras droit du lunatique en jouant à la marelle et _Rrrita_ n'a pas les épaules pour jouer dans la cours des grands.

Elle s'éloigne livide.

Mon Harry chéri qui ne se doute de rien n'arrive pas à se défaire d'une demoiselle insistante. Dire qu'il a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres et qu'il n'arrive pas à se défendre contre une Poufsouffle !

Je lui propose de danser et son regard est magnifique.

Malheureusement la magie du moment ne dure pas. Mon homme est affublé de deux pieds gauches et d'un défaut de coordination. Il n'est pas charitable de faire la comparaison avec le sort du crusiato mais la douleur qui me traverse lorsqu'il broie pour la troisième fois mon orteil du pied droit m'oblige à réagir avant de quitter la salle à cloche-pied.

Pour me faire pardonner cette obligation de franchise, je l'emporte dans un coin discret et le réconforte d'un baiser sincère. Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

Dans ses yeux verts si beaux il n'y a que moi...Je me sens aimé pour la première fois, inconditionnellement, totalement. Mon Harry adoré.

Nous quittons les festivités pour retrouver notre foyer paisible et accueillant. Comme à chaque fois Prince Manor semble animé d'une vie propre et une onde chaleureuse nous souhaite la bienvenue.


	12. Chapter 12

Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci à Héléna, Luciusmaximus, Zeugma et Amistosamente-vuestre

Un nouveau chapitre

**Chapitre 12 La mariage**

Nous avons choisi de réunir nos amis au manoir pour le mariage. Il se fera dans dans l'intimité. Il y aura les Weasley bien entendu, au grand complet, les Londubat, même Alice car j'ai trouvé un traitement pour la guérir qui s'accompagne de légitimens. J'ai été si heureux quand ça a marché. C'est un peu comme si une partie de mes fautes avait été rachetée... Pour Franck, il y encore du chemin mais je garde espoir...Abelforth n'a pas voulu se joindre à nous. Je n'ai pas convié les Malfoy mais ils nous ont envoyé un cadeau. Idem pour les Dursley, mais sans le cadeau. Pétunia ne s'en remet pas qu'Harry habite dans un manoir...Minerva bien sur et d'autres membres du staff de Poudlard. Des collègues de travail, Elphias qui se fait bien vieux désormais, les Lovegood et le mari de Luna dont je ne me souviens pas le nom, Androméda Tonks et le petit Teddy qui jouera avec Victoire. La petite m'a demandé le soir où on a rendu visite à Bill et à Fleur dans la maison aux coquillages si elle pouvait être demoiselle d'honneur. J'ai cru que rien n'arrêterait ses larmes quand je lui ai dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de demoiselles d'honneur. Sa mère l'a consolé en lui promettant une robe et qu'elle lancerait les pétales de roses... J'avoue que j'avais oublié le lancer de pétales de roses.

L'ennui dans le mariage entre deux hommes est que bien des détails sur l'organisation nous échappent totalement. Pour nous tout est simple, un président de cérémonie, deux costumes, deux alliances, un bon repas... Quand Hermione s'est entretenue avec gravité avec nous sur le choix, apparemment délicat, de la couleur des nappes, nous avons compris notre erreur.

Nous avons convenu de laisser l'organisation en partie à Hermione, Giny et Molly. J'ai toutefois refuser avec la dernière énergie le lâcher de colombes ou de toutes volatiles, de cœurs et de fleurs magiques...M'imaginer m'avançant avec des petits cœurs qui éclatent autour de moi en faisant ploc ploc...est impossible.

J'ai choisi mon alliance toute simple, juste un cercle en or sans fioritures, sans gravure. Harry a choisi le même modèle. Nous gardons les deux dans leur écrin sur la commode de la chambre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les fixer quand j'entre dans la pièce. J'ai hâte de porter mon anneau.

Le jour approche. Nous avons décidé de ne pas dormir ensemble la veille du jour J. J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil sans lui à mes côtés. Mon lit me paraît immense. Lui a regagné « la chambre d'Harry ».

Le matin je me prépare avec l'aide des Elfes. Je me regarde dans le miroir, j'ai 44 ans et pourtant je fais indéniablement plus jeune qu'il y a dix ans. Mon costume est bleu nuit, avec un veston de soie de la même couleur. J'ajuste ma cravate. Il est de tradition de porter ce type de vêtements dans le monde sorcier. Ils me flattent, j'ai envie d'être beau, d'être élégant.

J'arrive à la salle, il m'attend. Il est beau dans son costume noir avec un veston vert comme ses yeux. Il a l'air ému, je dois l'être moi même car je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que ses yeux. Tout ce qui nous entoure est plongé dans le flou.

J'entends le ministre (il a insisté pour le faire) procéder au rituel, je ne me rappelle pas avoir levé ma main avec ma baguette et le lien doré est apparu qui les unis à celle d'Harry. J'ai sensi la douceur chaleur des sentiments qu'il me porte s'insinuer en moi. Je me concentre pour lui transmettre tout ce que je ressens à cet instant unique.

A la fin, un baiser chaste car nous ne souhaitons pas nous exposer aux regards des autres. Les gens nous embrassent tour à tour et nous félicitent. Nous nous dirigeons vers les tables, j'en profite pour remercier les filles qui ont fait du très beau travail, la décoration est sobre et classe. A ma demande, des bouquets d'Isiria sont disposés sur les tables.

De la fête, je ne me rappelle qu'un tourbillon euphorique, des rires, mon cœur qui bat, la musique joyeuse, les lumières et les yeux de mon amour.

Je suis heureux.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir à tous, un nouveau petit fragment...un peu tard mais fidèle au poste !

Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews ! J'aime tellement savoir comment vous ressentez ce que je décris ! Je suis contente que cela vous plaise même si cette petit fic n'a aucune ambition particulière, juste partager un bon moment avec vous :)

**Chapitre 13 : le plus beau jour de ma vie**

J'ai regagné ma "chambre". J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil quand il n'est pas à côté de moi.  
Je me suis réveillé avec les premières lueurs de l'aube sur le parc. Je profite de ces quelques moments de calme absolu pour me poser.** Prince Manor est si beau à ce moment de la journée quand doucement la brume se lève révélant les méandres des jardins et les bois tout proches. **

**D'ici quelques heures nos amis vont nous rejoindre. J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur une idée en particulier, les images du passé me viennent, entrecoupées, dans le désordre. La première fois que je l'ais vu, si intimidant quand il me dépassait de toute sa hauteur et de son mépris. La nuit de la bataille, mais je ne veux pas m'attarder sur ce point, notre premier baiser, la première fois que je l'ai vu rire, un cours éprouvant de potions, tout se mêle dans notre histoire longue de prés de quinze ans. Tout ce que l'on a traversé ensemble de gré ou de force.  
Elfy m'a apporté mon café et un déjeuner léger. Il chantonne, il a l'air heureux pour nous. Kreatur traverse le jardin en transportant des chaises...  
Mon costume est prêt. Il est à la mode du XIXe siècle, Molly m'a dit que c'était ainsi que l'on se mariait dans le monde sorcier. Il est noir avec un veston vert. Je sais que Sèverus aime cette couleur, il dit que c'est la couleur de mes yeux, que c'est la couleur la plus belle, il est fou...  
Je me prépare et je descends enfin, les premiers invités arrivent, je serre des mains, embrasse, remercie, mais je me sens sur un petit nuage, c'est le jour de mon mariage... Je l'attends en essayant de ne pas paraître trop nerveux. Je me répète que la cérémonie est plutôt très courte et simple.  
Il fait son entrée, et je ne vois plus que lui. Le reste ? C'est l'alliance qui est glissée à mon doigts, c'est le lien doré qui nous unit, c'est sa magie et son amour que je ressens au plus profond de moi;  
Nous rejoignons le banquet sous les félicitations.  
Notre mariage est très joyeux, nos amis s'amusent, notre maison rayonne de chaleur et de gaieté. Même Kreatur semble moins taciturne qu'à l'accoutumé. Il semble heureux d'être ici pour ses vieux jours.  
La nuit tombe et la fête se poursuit. Je suis un peu paf à cause du champagne mais tellement léger.  
La journée est passée comme une seconde, comme un instant...  
Le plus beau jour de ma vie...  
Nous disons au revoir aux derniers invités et rentrons chez nous. Le bras de Sèverus est autour de ma taille.  
Le plus jour de ma vie...  
En réalité, ce n'est pas vrai, le plus jour jour pourrait-être tout autant quand il m'a regardé pour la première fois en tant qu'Harry, quand nous avons échangé notre premier baiser, quand nous avons dormi ensemble pour la première fois... Nous avons encore tellement de plus beaux jours à créer ensemble...Comme un certitude.  
- tu as l'air bien songeur Harry?  
Je le regarde en souriant et l'embrasse comme je n'ai pas osé de faire devant nos amis.  
- Je t'aime Sèverus.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci pour vos reviews, un nouveau fragment :)**

**Chapitre 14 : Le fils**

Peter est entré dans notre vie avec ses immenses yeux noisettes qui interrogeaient le monde. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est advenu de ses parents. Il n'y a pas de doute sur ses pouvoirs magiques même s'il est bien trop tôt pour en mesurer l'ampleur. Il n'avait pas de nom, nous avons opté pour un prénom qui nous plaisait mais sans attachement à notre passé pour mieux tourner la page.

Sèverus est en train de lui faire faire son rot. Ils sont mignons ainsi. Il a des trésors de patience et de tendresse. Le bébé aime bien quand il pose sa joue contre la sienne, cela le rassure. Peter est très sage. Dans la journée, Sèverus le garde prés de lui, protéger dans une bulle invisible contre les fumées des potions. Il lui anime des objets et Peter éclate de rire en tentant de les attraper. Il gazouille joyeusement dès qu'il voit Sèv. Je pourrais être un peu jaloux, mais ce n'est pas possible quand je les vois si heureux tous les deux.

Le temps passe...

Peter a quatre ans. Il s'est précipité sur Sèv pour se plaindre d'une farce de Teddy. C'est amusant d'observer leurs échanges. Sèverus l'a pris dans ses bras pour le monter à sa hauteur. Sa petite main s'est posée avec détermination sur son épaule. Il lui chuchote à l'oreille et plonge son regard dans le sien attendant la réponse de son "papasèv" (je suis papa-ha").

Peter est plus proche de Sèverus, il nous adorent tous les deux mais je remarque à quel point il admire Sèv, il reproduit sa démarche, sa manière de faire. Je plaisante souvent sur ce sujet : je le surnomme mini-Sev.

Nous avons longtemps eu peur de n'être pas à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir. On voulait éviter de faire les erreurs que nous avions nous même subies. Quand je vois le petit bonhomme, la tête contre l'épaule de Sèv, si heureux, je me dis que l'on s'en sort pas trop mal.

Sèverus m'a surpris en train de les observer. Il me lance un regard entendu et sourit quand je lui lance du bout des lèvres"minisev". Peter se retourne et rigole en me voyant avant de se blottir à nouveau dans les bras de son père.

Nous avons décidé d'adopter d'autres enfants car nous ne voulions pas que Peter soit seul.

C'est si merveilleux d'entendre les rires des enfants dans Prince Manor.

Je les retrouve plus tard dans le jardin. Peter aide fièrement son père à arroser les plantes.

Je profite de cette magnifique journée de repos pour m'allonger sur une chaise longue et profiter du calme de notre foyer. Je suis réveillé par la douce caresse d'une rose contre ma joue, un instant plus tard deux paires de bras m'entourent et je serre contre moi mon mari et mon fils.

Le temps passe...

Ce matin Sèv a fait une crise quand il a découvert son premier cheveu blanc...

Cela ne va pas s'arranger, dans quelques jours Peter qui vient de recevoir sa lettre, nous quitte pour Poudlard. Malgré la joie, la séparation va être dure pour Sèv qui est très papa poule et particulièrement fusionnel avec notre aîné.

Elisa nous accompagnera, mais notre petit dernier restera à la maison sous la garde des elfes. Il n'a que deux ans, il est trop petit.

Peter est à Poufsouffle, il montre déjà des prédispositions pour la botanique que Sèverus n'a fait qu'encourager. Il veut faire du Quiddich et là c'est ma partie. J'imagine la tête de Chourave quand elle voit notre fils arborant les manières d'un pur serpentard, un des plus terrifiant, avec un sécateur en train d'arpenter ses serres...

Notre fille Elisa est plus proche de moi. Elle sera une griffondor sans aucun doute, c'est une petite entêtée au grand coeur. Nous faisons attention car elle vit entourée d'hommes et nous l'emmenons souvent voir les filles de nos amis et organisons des après midi au manoir pour que les enfants s'y retrouve.

John, le petit dernier, ira un jour à Serdaigle.

J'aime cette vie paisible et tranquille, juste les petits traquas du quotidien. Sèverus et moi nous nous disputons peu. Nous avons eu assez de conflits à gérer dans notre jeunesse...

La jeunesse s'éloigne pour moi aussi. Pour les jeunes de maintenant, mon action est un peu abstraite, le risque a disparu depuis longtemps...

Qui peut discerner dans ce père paisible qui assiste au match de son ainé, l'ancien mangemort, l'ancien bras droit du plus dangereux mage noir de tous les temps?...J'avais peur qu'ils subissent des moqueries ou des brimades de leurs collègues quand ils sauraient, ce qui est facile puisqu'ils s'appellent Potter-Snape (je ne peux à chaque fois m'empêcher de souligner l'ironie de voir ces deux si étroitement accolés et pour longtemps !). Mais hormis les chamailleries habituelles, rien de plus n'est à signaler. Je soupçonne les parents d'imposer à leurs enfants l'interdiction de provoquer des démêlés avec nos enfants et par conséquent nous.

Je vois les regards un peu inquiets de certains parents qui ont eu Sèv en prof. ¨Presque deux décennies à terroriser des centaines d'élèves, mon homme a laissé quelques traces. Il est en train de remettre sa barrette à Elisa...Qui l'aurait cru ?

-

Quand j'ai vu Peter pour la première fois j'ai paniqué devant cette toute petite chose qui avait l'air si fragile. J'avais bouquiné sur l'art d'être parent mais quand je l'ai tenu dans mes bras pour la première fois j'avais peur de lui faire mal.

Puis les gestes sont venus petit à petit. J'aime m'occuper de lui. Je le garde le plus souvent à mes côtés durant la journée. J'ai créé une bulle protectrice contre les potions. Quand elles mijotent je peux m'amuser avec lui ou tout simplement le regarder dormir.

J'ai pleuré quand il a prononcé ses premiers mots « papa ». Je suis désormais « papasèv ». C'est un enfant calme, gentil, attentif. Il aime m'accompagner dans mes activités et m'aider. Il aime beaucoup Harry mais je l'avoue, j'ai une grande affinité avec lui.

Avec Elisa c'est un peu plus difficile car ma patience est mise à rude épreuve. Elle a du caractère, une griffondor! Elle est plus puissante sorcière que Peter mais travaille moins. Harry la comprend mieux mais pour elle comme pour Peter je reste « papasèv », le papa de la maison, celui que l'on vient voir pour les bobos et les devoirs.

Le temps passe ….

C'est Noêl, pour les enfants nous le fêtons comme il se doit ; sapin que l'on décoré ensemble, cadeaux et friandises...Ce Noêl n'est pas comme les autres car aujourd'hui Harry est revenu avec John après que l'orphelinat nous ai donné l'autorisation de pouvoir l'emmener au manoir dès les fêtes. Un poupon avec ses immenses yeux bleus et son sourire sans dent. Nous sommes en train de nous reposer après le copieux repas. Harry est contre moi. Les enfants jouent avec leurs nouveaux jouets sur la table basse. John est endormi dans son couffin. Nos mains se serrent. Les mots ne suffiraient pas à exprimer tout ce que nous ressentons.

Le temps passe...

Mes cheveux sont à présent poivre et sel.

Le coeur de Peter s'est arrêté ce matin. J'ai goûté à nouveau le goût amer du chagrin.

Il n'avait pas quarante ans.

Harry m'entoure de ses bras, j'ai si mal...

Le temps passe...

Sèverus ne s'est jamais totalement remis de la mort de notre Peter. Il est et sera toujours parmi nous. Nous luttons encore et toujours pour ce bonheur que nous avons construit, pour nos enfants, pour nos petits enfants. Il faut apprécier chaque instant qui nous est accordé, donner tout ce que nous pouvons tant qu'il est encore temps.

Je sors sur le balcon. Il s'affaire parmi les roses. Je l'appelle pour boire le thé. Il vient et s'assoit à mes côtés. Je lui retire une feuille qui s'est pris dans ses cheveux presque blancs. Son regard est toujours le même si empli de passion, si avide, renfermant notre amour à jamais indestructible.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci d'avoir suivi ma fic ses derniers jours.

Mon dernier fragment. J'avoue que je suis triste de les quitter. J'ai éprouvé un réel bonheur à l'écrire.

Si l'une d'entre vous veut bien m'aider à la traduire en anglais, je suis preneuse !

À bientôt, peut-être sur mon une autre fic...

hshshshshshshshshshshshshshs hshshhshshshshs

C'est la saint Valentin aujourd'hui. Nous ne la fêtons pas, comme nous ne fêtons ni nos anniversaires ni aucune fête.

Pourtant j'ai préparé quelque chose pour toi parce que c'est important pour moi.

Tu es arrivée par la cheminée, un peu tard, car être Auror implique que l'on est pas maitre de son temps. Tu viens m'embrasser avant d'aller te changer dans notre chambre.  
Je t'attends à ma place habituelle mais mon cœur bat plus vite.  
Tu viens t'asseoir dans le canapé et je te tend ce petit bout de parchemin avant de regarder le feu se consumer.

"Harry, quelque soit notre passé, quelque soit notre futur, tu es celui qui es présent dans chaque fragment de bonheur de mon existence.  
Je t'aime.  
Sèverus. »

Tu prends ma main et embrasse l'annulaire car j'ai accepté ta demande en mariage il y a quelques jours. Nous avons aussi envie de fonder une famille. J'ai demandé aujourd'hui les formulaires pour une adoption

**Saint-Valentin 2013**


End file.
